Ranma Saotome (Continuum-32145896)
Ranma Saotome husband to Nabiki and Shampoo Saotome History The only son of Genma and Nodoka Saotome, Ranma was taken from his home by his father when approximately 6 years old to begin a 10-year training trip to perfect his skills in the martial arts. Genma was only able to convince his wife to let them go by promising him to raise his son as a "man among men" upon pain of death for both of them. He signed a pledge and had his infant son sign it via hand print. However Ranma remained ignorant of his pledge for years and did not learn of it until his mother resurfaced in his life and Genma prevented them from meeting face to face due to his curse. While he was still a child, he befriended Ukyo Kuonji, the daughter of a traveling okonomiyaki chef and martial artist, although he was unaware that she was a girl. Genma engaged Ranma to Ukyo in exchange for her father's food cart, but he abandoned Ukyo and ran off with the cart without ever telling Ranma about the engagement or correcting him about Ukyo's real gender. Later, near the end of the trip, Genma took Ranma to a training ground in China named Jusenkyo that few people used due to the springs being cursed. Falling into them would transform a person into whatever first fell into it and drowned. Not knowing this, and not having the patience to listen to a warning from the local guide, Genma attempted to train with Ranma atop the bamboo poles which jutted up out of the pools. When Ranma knocked Genma into Shonmaoniichuan/"Spring of 'Drowned' Panda", he was surprised to watch a panda emerge from the pond and leap onto one of the poles. Genma, now cursed, was able to hit Ranma into Nyannichuan (Niángníquán 娘溺泉), or the "Spring of 'Drowned' Girl". Thus he turns into a female version of his original form when splashed with cold water, which is only (temporarily) reversible through contact with hot water. Directly after this, Ranma and Genma, still in their cursed forms, the two were looking for food and found the Chinese Amazon Tribe and accidentally ate the the first prize food causing Shampoo to challenge Ranma to a fight. Ranma wins, but Shampoo gives her the Kiss of Death and had since hunted her and Genma down all over China. Sometime after that he had eaten a large bowl of porridge made from Dragon's Whisker which would make his hair grow at ridiculous rates when he was a man. The cook of the porridge then gave him a sliver of Dragon's Whisker to seal the effect until it wears off which leads to Ranma constantly keeping his hair as a braided pigtail even after the effects wore off (before the incident he tied his hair back in a simple, loose ponytail). Before this incident, Genma had made an arrangement with his best friend Soun Tendo that Ranma would marry one of the latter's daughters and carry on the Tendo Dojo. Soun’s middle daughter decided to except. After an initial awkwardness with Nabiki going so far as to sabotage the engagement the two hit it off really well. Ranma and Genma moved in as house guests of the Tendos. Since then Ranma has picked up a new suitor in Shampoo. Nabiki’s first plan was to set Shampoo up with Kuno even convincing Ranma to throw a fight against him. Though it didn’t work Shampoo and Cologne was so impressed that it was decided that she would marry them both. Unfortunately this forced them to have to deal with Mousse. Owever the biggest threat the three had to deal with was Ryoga’s evil grandmother Cybelle trying to kidnap him. Category:(Continuum-32145896)